This invention pertains to a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application enhanced for distributed computing and remote execution.
Lotus Notes(trademark) is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled application server and platform.
Domino(trademark) is an enhancement to Notes to add web capabilities. Thus, Domino is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled web application server and platform. There is a need in the art to enhance the Domino server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of Domino web applications.
QuickPlace(trademark) is an enhancement to Domino. It is a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application server and environment for rapid creation of collaborative user communities. There is a need in the art to enhance this server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of QuickPlace applications.
Microsoft Exchange(trademark) is a mail enabled application server and platform. This does not support workflow, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. Novel""s GroupWise (trademark) is a workflow enabled enterprise server and platform. This does not support mail, nor scale easily to an enterprise level, There is a need in the art for a mail and workflow web application server and environment which supports mail and scales easily and well to the enterprise level, which requires that all software elements need to scale to very large applications with respect to performance, loading, and administration tools.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform to support distributed computing and remote execution of web applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application to allow distributed computing and remote execution of collaborative user community creation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method whereby replication is selectively authorized based upon user identity and access rights.
In accordance with the invention, a system and method is provided for selective replication of databases within a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application server and platform. Under administrator control, replication settings of a database which has been enabled for offline use are displayed to enable administrator selection of folders and views defining a subset of documents for replication to client machines or entering of indicia identifying users authorized to replicate selected folders.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product configured to be operable for selectively replicating databases within a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application server and platform.